Highschool Crush
by Mystery Case
Summary: Love is in the air? Not for Tamao. TamaoxRen, AU, OOC


A/N: ONE SHOT BABY!

Disclaimer: Shaman King not owned by moi, characters and such also do not belong to me. Storyline IS (this story's storyline.. not shaman king.. )!

Highschool Crush  
_A Tamao and Ren fic_  
**By: Mystery Case**

"Ohayo!" A girl with bright eyes and a smile plastered on her face came bursting through the door.

"Holy shit.." A boy jumped in his desk from the girl's loud greeting.

The bright eyed girl became embarrassed and her smile dropped to a frown, "I'm sorry Tao-san, I didn't realize that somebody would be in the classroom this early in the morning."

Ren arches one of his eyebrows as if to say, "you greet empty classrooms..?" But it only took him a second to let the question go and he went back to doing what he was doing before, reading.

The once hyperactive girl turned shy in a split second. She walks to an empty desk next to the window in the second row.

Her seat, right next to the dark headed boy.

"Tamamura-san, what time is it?"

Tamao's head whips up and she immediately apologizes, "oh I'm sorry! I didn't hear you.. I was doing my homework."

Ren still reading his book repeats his question, "what time is it?"

"5 seconds 'till the bell rings, morning everybody." A boy with a calm expression opens the door, another smile.

Tamao and Ren turn their heads to the door.

The girl chimes in first, "morning Yoh-sama."

The boy sitting next to her stares at him, "yea, what she said." After his inappropriate greeting he continues to read.

_Ding Ding Ding_

- - - - - - - - - -

_**10 Years Later**_

-Tamao POV-

I love the sound of the snow beneath my feet.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

For some reason, I'm reminiscing about the first day of my last year in high school.

_Beep, Beep_

It's hard to believe that I'm twenty-four now.

"_Hey did you hear? He said…"_

Not a lot of us have changed, at least I don't think so. Yoh and Anna married last year, everyone knew they would, of course I did too.

It's funny though, I'm the only one left that is still alone.

'_It's so cold! I hope I get to the party soon.'_

I keep walking, I'm walking because my beetle broke down, it's so old… but it's so cute, and I love the colour! Cute and light pink, it's the only one that I could find.

Walking, still walking.

"Yes! Finally made it." I announce to myself.

Finally reaching the destination, I pat the snow off my clothes and stomp it off my shoes. With one hand in my pocket, I raise my other arm up and knock on the door.

"Hi, sorry that someone more cherry couldn't open the door for you, but they're inside celebrating and can't hear anything." I'm met with shark-like eyes. I smile.

"Heheh, I'm fine with you, Ren."

He smiles and leaves to go someplace… _'Same old Ren.'_

I walk in, a smile plastered onto my face, I keep walking until I get into the living room of the house. As I walk closer a bubbling warmth slowly rises, "Ohayo!"

Some turn.

"Yoh, look who it is." A girl with the same shoulder-length hair and piercing eyes as the girl I met years back smiles at me while she tugs at her husband's sleeve.

Tug, tug, tug, tug, tug.

She closes her eyes, raises her arm, and pushes the man beside her down.

Her husband looks disoriented for just a second, stands up and brushes himself off.

Anna has his full attention now.

"B-A-K-A." His wife walks towards me and gives me a hug.

I giggle and hug back, "you guys are the same as always." She gives me a knowing look and a content sigh, "I know."

Yoh smiles and also hugs me, "cute as always."

I smile back, "thank you, but maybe you should say that to your wife." I walk away with a grimace on my face.

'_He's still the same, painfully nice.'_

For a while, I walk around greeting my old friends. Some I would be able to hold some sort of conversation with, but it would die out, leaving me all alone.

Near the end of the night I find myself in the desolate kitchen. Deciding that this was a good resting place I stay.

"What are you doing Tamao?"

The voice rings in my ears, sweet melody.

"It's a bit loud in there." He walks to me, setting himself next to me. I'm once again beside the dark headed "boy."

"It is loud in there." He takes a chug from his water bottle.

I try to hide my smile.

Somehow, a few seconds pass and an awkward silence took over the kitchen.

He glances at me and shakes his water bottle, "do you want a sip?"

I pause, staring at the container. _'Should I? It's not poisonous.. And I am parched.'_

I decide to take the offer. For some reason he takes the last swing of water.

"Um.." I was confused and couldn't find my words.

He brushes back on of my stray bangs and kisses me, I could feel the water spill into my mouth, I could also feel his gentle warm lips and his arms around my waist.

_'Is Ren kissing me? Yes he is.'_

Struck with shock I stood there with my eyes open, my body became stiff.

He stopped kissing me but I gently pulled him back in. I felt complete happiness running through me.

A few moments later I started staring into those sharp eyes. He started staring into my eyes.

"I liked you in high school." His random confession made me spout my own confession.

"I liked you too." Though it is a great thing, having mutual feelings, but I couldn't get past the word "liked."

He smiled, "I'm in love with you now."

"Wow, me too."

!END!

A/N: Ahahaha.. So short.. So brief and so blunt! I was going to make this into a full story, with chapters and such but I decided not to after a while of procrastinating and putting it off. Sorry if it disappoints you.. Flame, comment, feedback? Anything to say? What's on your mind?

**R&R - Read and Review**

_Thanks for Reading S2_


End file.
